


Companions

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Series: Thirty Day Writing Challenge - Mizuki/Cynder [8]
Category: 47 Ronin (2013), Legend of Spyro
Genre: Dragons, F/F, Foxes, POV Male Character, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never before in his life had he seen a fox and a dragon chasing each other around as these did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Companions

Kai stared never before in his life had he seen a fox and a dragon chasing each other around as these did. The white fox weaved around the black dragon's front paws, while the dragon almost seemed to be laughing. He shook his head then moved on, he had more pressing matters on his mind like questioning Oishi about Lord Kira's concubine. That woman was a a witch, a kitsune and he was sure that she was up to something. If only Oishi would believe him they could stop whatever plan she had. He was sure that his opinion would be disregarded, but he had to try.


End file.
